<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wizard of Winter by Mymorningteacup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216671">The Wizard of Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymorningteacup/pseuds/Mymorningteacup'>Mymorningteacup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Night Before Christmas - Clement Clarke Moore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dementor's Kiss, Dementors, Evil Santa Claus, Ghosts of Christmas, Krampus - Freeform, Santa Claus - Freeform, Wizard Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymorningteacup/pseuds/Mymorningteacup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry Potter inspired twist on the poem Twas the Night Before Christmas. Santa is the Wizard of Winter but he may not be all that he seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wizard of Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in inspiration of a Tik Tok video I saw one night that threw out a theory that Santa is actually a wizard. And I thought it was really neat and decided to take a crack at sprucing up the old poem Twas the Night Before Christmas with a Harry Potter vibe...before it turned dark. I've never tried my hand at poetry, but you know writing is meant to be fun. Merry Christmas from your demented author.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Wizard of Winter</p><p> </p><p>Twas the night before Christmas<br/>Magic filled the air<br/>The moon shone bright<br/>And snow fell in a beautiful sight.</p><p>Upon the air the sound of bells could be heard<br/>To ward off the pixie’s and fairies of this world.<br/>Who should be out on a night such as this?<br/>Why, it is jolly good ol’ St. Nicholas!</p><p>He dashes about the world, time turner in hand<br/>To make sure toys get distributed through the land<br/>His large charmed bag is filled to the brim<br/>And sits in the back of the sleigh with him</p><p>His house elves have worked marvelous wonders <br/>With magic they know to make toys in multiple numbers<br/>For all little witches and wizards who dare to wish<br/>St. Nicholas knows all their desires on his divine list</p><p>Dancing Doxys, Gobstone and toy brooms<br/>Are just some items, to name a few<br/>Extendable Ears and Fanged Frisbees<br/>Are for the kids who like to tease</p><p>So how does he do it, you may ask<br/>He keeps a sack of floo powder right next to his sack<br/>So he can easily slip down the chimney without delay<br/>To bring presents and joy before the light of day</p><p>But what of the others who have no homely piece<br/>Why he apparates himself, isn’t that neat?<br/>And out of his sack he places presents under the tree<br/>And don’t forget to feed him or his thestrals of three times three</p><p>Thestrals you say, surely that can’t be!<br/>What sort of death has Santa seen?<br/>Well, dear child I see your concern<br/>But, it is something you all must learn</p><p>You see he has a list<br/>He checks it twice<br/>He looks in his crystal to see<br/>Who has been naughty or nice</p><p>For naughty children he can’t stand<br/>And the elves always need a warm meal on hand<br/>So that’s why his bag is big enough<br/>To snatch bad little children up</p><p>He grows great horns and terrible fangs<br/>His eyes glow red from the change<br/>His clothes are no longer happy or bright<br/>He looks like something more of a fright</p><p>A creature, a monster, people may say<br/>Smells distinctly of death and decay<br/>He is no longer the Wizard, St. Nicholas<br/>But now known as the Death Eater, Krampus</p><p>So, if you value your soul<br/>You may want to do as you are told<br/>For a Spirit will arise<br/>To ensure your demise</p><p>The Ghost of Christmas is not one among us<br/>He is a dementor that will make you practice Patronus<br/>Cheer will stolen when you are kissed<br/>And Krampus will make sure you won’t be missed</p><p>Therefore, if you have been good<br/>And have done all that you’ve should<br/>You will hear him call as he flies out of sight<br/>Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>